


Chocolate Lava Cake

by Lizyoulater12



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cake, Cooking, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: Akimitsu and Himuro have been dating for 6 months, and Akimitsu is at Himuro's house Akimitsu is bored so Himuro and him bake something.
Relationships: Mochizuki Akimitsu/Himuro Taiga
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Chocolate Lava Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my 6 fanfiction in this fandom, instead of doing Shinozaki and Maeshima I decided to continue the cooking story with a different ship which is Akimitsu and Himuro, I hope you like it :D. 
> 
> Ps: I'm working on a valentine story for Shinozaki and Maeshima, and am finished, so am posting it on Sunday which is Valentines Day so I hope you like that story >////<.

It was a Saturday Afternoon, Akimitsu and Himuro were sitting on the floor in Himuro's living room, Akimitsu was sitting in-between Himuro's laps on his phone while Himuro was resting his chin on Akimitsu's head watching TV.

They've been dating for 6 months now Akimitsu's brother knew about there relationship and was totally fine with it since he is dating Terauchi there figure-skating captain and since they both go to different schools.

They don't really get to spend much time together which breaks most people's relationship but now there's, since they love each other so much, and they hang out and go on dates so their both happy with those moments.

Akimitsu was on his phone until he got bored because there was nothing to do suddenly he had an idea. "Hey Himuro". Akimitsu said. "Yea what's up babe?". Himuro said with his attention still on the TV.

"Can we bake something?". Akimitsu asked. "Like what, a cake?". Himuro asked. "A lava cake". Akimitsu said. "Sure why not I don't see why". Himuro smiled, he got up and reached his hand out for Akimitsu, Akimitsu grabbed his hand and they both went to the kitchen.

"Ok so what are the ingredients?". Himuro asked. Akimitsu went to the fridge and took out eggs, dark chocolate, black rum, and butter. "That's the ingredients from the fridge" Akimitsu mumbled, he went over to the cabinets and took out sugar, vanilla extract, and almond flour.

"That's all the ingredients". Akimitsu said. "Ok so what do we do first?". Himuro asked.

"First we crack the eggs and then add the black rum, sugar and vanilla extract and mix them". Akimitsu said as he went to the cabinets to take a bowl and put it on the counter and starts to do exactly he just said. "What do I do in the mean time?". Himuro asked.

"Oh, you can pre-heat the oven and melt the chocolate and butter".

Akimitsu said as he was still mixing the batter, Himuro did just that he pre-heat the oven and took a bowls from the cabinets and added hot water to one bowl and unwrapped the chocolates and butter and put them in the second bowl and put the second into the first bowl and started to mix the chocolate and butter for it to melt.

While he was doing that Akimitsu was finished mixing the batter and while waiting for Himuro he took out the baking pan and greased it with butter when he was finished with that he tried to search for oilpaper.

Until he realized that it was in the highest cabinet, he tried to reach the cabinet by standing on his tippy toes but he couldn't reach, When Himuro was finished and was about to call Akimitsu he turned around to find Akimitsu standing on his tippy toes to each the highest cabinets, he found Akimitsu so cute he couldn't hold in his laughter and started giggling, Akimitsu turned to see Himuro laughing he blushed.

"Can you help me?". Akimitsu pouted with his arms crossed, Himuro walked over to Akimitsu still smiling and giggling and opened the cabinet. "What we're looking for?". Himuro asked while looking down at Akimitsu.

"Oilpaper". Akimitsu said, Himuro searched the cabinets for it, he found it. "Should I do the pan part?". Himuro asked. "Yea". Akimitsu said, while Himuro was placing the oilpaper on the pan, Akimitsu walked over to the batter he finished mixing then walked the melted chocolate and butter was and added the batter in the other bowl. 

Then he took the almond flour and added it and started to fold it until it was evenly combined when he was done Himuro was already finished buttering up the pan, Akimitsu walked over to where Himuro was and added the batter to the pan.

"There, now we have to put it in the fridge and wait for half and hour". Akimitsu said as he opened the fridge and put the batter in. "Wanna watch TV in the meantime?". Himuro asked. "Sure". Akimitsu smiled as they Both went over to the couch to watch TV, and hour had past since they put the batter in the fridge, they were talking and making jokes while watching TV. "Hey Himuro". Akimitsu said.

~~Commercial break brought to you by Emilia our smol baby waifu.

"Yea babe what's up?". Himuro responded. "I was wondering why you decided to date me, is it just my looks?". Akimitsu asked while he was looking down. "Of course not I dated you because of your personality, I think it's beautiful".

Himuro smiled, Akimitsu blushed. "Also since your so small I can carry you and kiss you at unexpected times". Himuro smirked, Akimitsu was red like a tomato. "Well... thanks...". Akimitsu said he was so embarrassed but he felt happy to be loved for who he was, he rested his head on Himuro's chest.

Himuro ruffled Akimitsu's hair, he lifted his chin and they stared into each other's eyes, they both leaned in for a gentle kiss, they wanted it to last forever but a half had past, they both went the kitchen and Himuro opened the fridge and put the cool batter in the pre-heat oven and set it for 8 minutes.

They both waited then the timer rang, Akimitsu took the batter out and placed it on the counter and ran a knife around it to loosen it, and then flipped the pan over to pop the cake out, Himuro took out two plates and put one on each.

"Heh Heh". Akimitsu giggled. "What is it?". Himuro asked while smiling. "It's time for garnishing!". Akimitsu yelled while opened the forged and cabinets to take out all the sweets that Himuro had in his house. "Let's decorate!".

Akimitsu said as he placed all the sweets on the counter and ate some while decorating his cake. "Got it sweet tooth". Himuro said while smiling, when they where finished they tried it together. "It's really good".

Himuro said while still chewing on the cake. "Mine's is sweet". Akimitsu says while smiling. "That's because you added ice cream, Oreos, and many more things". Himuro smiled. "Well I like it". Akimitsu pouted while crossing his arms.

"We should try each others!". Akimitsu said. "Ok, mines might taste a little plain". Himuro said, they both tried each other's cake. "Your right yours tastes plain but still good". Akimitsu said while purring a thumbs up.

"Yours tastes really sweet". Himuro says while smiling and holding a thumbs up. "I'm really happy I got to make this with you". Akimitsu smiled. "Same here." Himuro smiled back, they both got closer and leaned in for a passionate kiss they pulled away to continue eating their cakes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and check others too :).


End file.
